Arms
by Iamabouttodeletethisone
Summary: He didn't turn up at the precinct the next day, and she didn't call him.
1. Arms

I know it is short, but it just popped into my mind, and i didn't feel like ruining it with taking it any further. It has no specific setting, still after season 4 would be a timeline, if you have watched it so far! Also, listen to Christina Perri's song Arms while reading!

* * *

><p>It had all started out so nice and comfortable, but that all ended rapidly after that one night outside Kate's apartment.<p>

Rick starts pulling away from the kiss, folding his hand around hers. "I love you, Kate," he says, their lips only inches apart. Kate feels herself pulling slightly away. She looks into his eyes, searching for something to tell her what to do next. He looks worried back at her. Kate lets go of his hand, and starts backing off. Before she knows what she is doing, she is back in his arms, lips connected. A tear runs down her cheek and Rick dries it off with his thumb and let his thumb linger on her skin.

When she is finally realizing what she is doing, she pulls back again and runs into her apartment. She slides down along the now closed door, tears running down her cheek, inside her mind a massive fight is taking place. Why couldn't she just confess to what they both knew was there? Still, she wouldn't let him see what damaged goods she really was. He thought he knew how bad it was, but what he thought he knew, was the tiniest piece of it.

He didn't turn up at the precinct the next day, and she didn't call him.

* * *

><p>Thank you :)<p> 


	2. Distance

A/N

Thank you for all the sweet comments, alerts and favorites, it means more than i can describe! That is why i decided to write another short part, as a bit of an ending.

I am not that good at ending things, which is why i end before i take it too far, so this will and is the last of it! It was just supposed to be a really short oneshot, which has now turned into two.. :)  
>New song: Distance - Christina Perri<p>

Keep the comments coming! Now, Enjoy.

* * *

><p>It had been a week since the incident outside her apartment, and now she was waiting for the elevator to reach his floor. She inhaled deeply as the lift came to a stop. Kate entered the hall and walked towards the door in front of her. She took a deep breath while waiting for him to answer the door.<p>

Kate wasn't sure what hit her when she saw him on the other side of the threshold. His face had unshaved stubs, and his eyes didn't carry the usual spark. Kate walked the last two feet that separated them, and kissed him as deep as she could manage. Even in his shocked state, Rick returned the kiss, closing the door with his foot while pulling her inside.

He kissed her along her jaw, kissing her cheek lovingly before moving on along her jawbone towards her neck. Kate moaned lightly as he nibbled at her ear. She removed her arms from around his neck, and started to unbutton his shirt. Rick pushed her frame against the wall as she pulled his shirt down his shoulders.

They both looked into each other's eyes before moving further into the apartment. But before they got any further than the kitchen, they heard a shocked gasp coming from the stairs.  
>Both looked surprised and shocked up at Rick's daughter Alexis who had a confusing look on her face. It was something between joy and disgust all in one.<p>

Kate felt her cheeks started burning, and Rick quickly got his shirt up from the floor.  
>"It's not like you've never seen me in worse situations," he tried, but Alexis put her hand up for him to stop speaking. "Dad, we agreed to never mention that ever again!"<br>Rick brought his hand up to the back of his head, massaging it nervously.  
>"Would you like some dinner, Kate?" Alexis moved her eyes from her father to the woman who stood so quietly besides him, processing the event in her head.<br>She looked up at the mentioning of her name, "Yeah, she will stay for dinner," Castle answered for her, Kate nodding besides him with a smile now on her lips.

"Alright, then I will return to my room and do whatever I need to do," Alexis excused herself, knowing her father was in need of clearing the air between the detective.

* * *

><p>"Nice approach," Rick comments a bit dry after handing her a glass of wine and joining her on the couch. She returns the comment with a dry chuckle.<p>

"I came here to talk, not to attack you like that,"

"Can't say I mind that much though," He takes a sip from his glass.  
>She looks at him, a smile playing on her lips.<br>"I'm sorry, I shouldn't just have run like that," Kate started, "I just panicked!"

He turns to face her, and places his hand on her cheek. She leans in to his hand, enjoying his warmth against her skin.  
>"I can't say it was a good feeling when you just skipped out like that, and I can't say I knew what to do. I stood there feeling like a fool,"<p>

"And I am truly sorry. I know it is not enough, but I have nothing else I can say, so I will just have to show you," she leans closer to his face, her lips brushes his lightly. Hungrily, he attacks her lips with his own lips, making her moan.

"Will you freak out if I tell you once more?" he manages to get out in between kisses. She chuckles and shakes her head. He pulls back once more. "Good, because Katherine Beckett, I love you,"

~ _Fin_ ~


End file.
